indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Rock Werchter
Rock Werchter is het bekendste pop- en rockfestival in België. Het vindt elke zomer plaats in het dorpje Werchter, meer bepaald in het laatste weekend van juni of het eerste van juli. Het is het grootste van België en een van de grootste en bekendste van de wereld. Vroeger heette Rock Werchter Torhout-Werchter, aangezien het een dubbelfestival was met artiesten die zowel in Torhout als in Werchter optraden. De benaming "TW" nog terug te vinden in de naam TW Classic. Het festival werd voor het eerst gehouden in 1974, sinds 1999 wordt het festival enkel nog in Werchter georganiseerd. De jubileumeditie van Rock Werchter in 2003 telde voor het eerst vier dagen. De line-up werd gesierd met namen als Metallica, Radiohead, Björk, Moby, Massive Attack, Coldplay en R.E.M.. In 2008 werden over de vier dagen 319.000 bezoekers geteld. 30% van die aanwezigen is buitenlander, met Nederlanders en Britten (10.000) als de twee belangrijkste landen van oorsprong. Het festivalterrein bestaat uit een grote weide met een hoofdpodium en een overdekte tent (de Pyramid Marquee). De campings worden door verenigingen uit de omgeving geëxploiteerd, in tegenstelling tot festivals als Pinkpop en Lowlands. Het festivalterrein is in handen van de organisatie en doorheen het jaar worden er ook verschillende andere optredens georganiseerd. Zo wordt er al een aantal jaar het festival TW Classic georganiseerd. Dit festival grijpt terug naar de roots van het festival: 1 zomerse dag, 1 podium en verschillende (oudere) groepen. In 2008 ging ook voor de eerste keer Werchter Boutique door, dat meer op families gericht is. Er waren 30.000 aanwezigen. De organisator van het festival is Herman Schueremans, die voor Rock Werchter al vier keer de "Arthur Award for best festival" heeft ontvangen van International Live Music Conference. Het festival is in handen van het Amerikaanse bedrijf Live Nation en wordt traditioneel ook gesponsord door het blad Humo. Jaren 1975 Big Bill, Bintangs, Kayak 1976 Kayak, Jan Akkerman 1977 Bintangs, Kaz Lux & Bien Servi, Philip Catherine, Jan Akkerman, Kayak, Dr. Feelgood 1978 Gruppo Sportivo, Raymond van het Groenewoud, The Runaways, Talking Heads, Dr. Feelgood, Nick Lowe, Dave Edmunds & Rockpile 1979 Bintangs, Kevin Coyne, Raymond van het Groenewoud & de Centimeters, Tom Robinson Band, Talking Heads, Dire Straits, Rory Gallagher 1980 Jo Lemaire & Flouze, Kevin Ayers, The Blues Band, Mink DeVille, Fischer Z, The Specials, The Kinks 1981 De Kreuners, The Undertones, Toots & The Maytals, Elvis Costello and the Attractions, The Cure, Robert Palmer, Dire Straits De Kreuners hebben alleen op Rock Werchter gespeeld. (TC Matic opende dat jaar op Rock Torhout). 1982 Allez Allez, The Members, U2, Steve Miller Band, Mink DeVille, Tom Tom Club, Talking Heads, Jackson Browne 1983 The Scabs, Warren Zevon, John Cale, Eurythmics, Simple Minds, U2, Peter Gabriel, Van Morrison 1984 The Alarm, Chris Rea, Nona Hendryx, David Johansen, John Hiatt, Joe Jackson, Simple Minds, Lou Reed 1985 The Ramones, R.E.M., Lloyd Cole & the Commotions, The Style Council, Depeche Mode, Paul Young & The Royal Family, U2, Joe Cocker 1986 The Beat Farmers, The Waterboys, The Robert Cray Band, Simply Red, Lloyd Cole & the Commotions, Talk Talk, UB40, Elvis Costello & the Attractions, Simple Minds 1987 Julian Cope, The Triffids, The Housemartins, Iggy Pop, Echo and the Bunnymen, The Pretenders, Eurythmics, Peter Gabriel 1988 10,000 Maniacs, Ziggy Marley & the Melody Makers, Carmel, Los Lobos, John Hiatt, INXS, Bryan Adams, Sting 1989 Texas, Pixies, Tanita Tikaram, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, The Robert Cray Band, Elvis Costello, R.E.M., Joe Jackson, Lou Reed 1990 Mano Negra, De La Soul, Jeff Healey Band, Lenny Kravitz, Ry Cooder/David Lindley, Wendy & Lisa, Sinead O'Connor, Midnight Oil, Bob Dylan, The Cure 1991 The Scene, Dave Stewart & The Spiritual Cowboys, Deee-Lite, Happy Mondays, Bonnie Raitt, Pixies, Iggy Pop, Paul Simon, Sting 1992 The Scabs, Smashing Pumpkins, Extreme, Urban Dance Squad, Luka Bloom, Crowded House, Lou Reed, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Bryan Adams 1993 Levellers, Sugar, The Tragically Hip, Sonic Youth, The Black Crowes, Faith No More, Neil Young with Booker T & the MG’s, Lenny Kravitz, Metallica 1994 Dit was het eerste festival met een campingfestival. * Clawfinger, Helmet, Grant Lee Buffalo, Therapy?, Buffalo Tom, John Hiatt, Spin Doctors, Sepultura, Rage Against The Machine, Peter Gabriel, Aerosmith *'Campingfestival:' Noordkaap, The Posies, Green Apple Quick Step, Sass Jordan, Ashbury Faith, Senser, dEUS, Tool, The Scene 1995 Dit is het eerste festival waarbij een zijpodium ingevoerd werd. *'Hoofdpodium:' Channel Zero, Body Count, Senser, dEUS, PJ Harvey, Offspring, Therapy?, The Cure, R.E.M. *'Zijpodium:' Jeff Buckley, Spearhead, Belly, Morphine, The Cranberries *'Campingfestival:' Ben Harper, Dave Matthews Band, Soul Coughing, Weezer, The Scene, Tricky, Orbital 1996 Dit festival bestond voor het eerst uit 2 dagen. Dag 1 *'Humo Hoofdpodium:' Skunk Anansie, Dog Eat Dog, Grant Lee Buffalo, Foo Fighters, Therapy?, David Bowie *'Studio Brussel Zijpodium:' Meshell Ndegeocello, Fun Lovin' Criminals, Moby, Underworld, The Prodigy Dag 2 *'Humo Hoofdpodium:' Metal Molly, Presidents of the United States of America, House of Pain, Afghan Whigs, Alanis Morissette, Sepultura, Rage Against The Machine, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Neil Young & Crazy Horse, *'Studio Brussel Zijpodium:' Moloko, Moondog Jr., Pulp, Massive Attack, Radiohead, Björk, 1997 Dag 1 *'Humo Hoofdpodium:' Osdorp Posse, Silverchair, Placebo, Skunk Anansie, Paul Weller, Suede, David Bowie, The Chemical Brothers *'Studio Brussel Zijpodium:' Reef, 16 Horsepower, Rollins Band, Daft Punk Dag 2 *'Humo Hoofdpodium:' Channel Zero, Fun Lovin' Criminals, Supergrass, Live, Sheryl Crow, Radiohead, Jamiroquai, Smashing Pumpkins, The Prodigy *'Studio Brussel Zijpodium:' Spearhead, Zap Mama, David Byrne, Beck, dEUS 1998 Dag 1 *'Main Stage:' ABN, Junkie XL, Moby, Jon Spencer Blues Explosion, Sonic Youth, Pulp, Underworld *'Marquee:'Reprazent ft Roni Size, Eagle Eye Cherry, Ben Folds Five, Dave Matthews Band, Hooverphonic, Morcheeba, Tindersticks Dag 2 *'Main Stage:'Evil Superstars, Money Mark, Tori Amos, Garbage, Therapy?, Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds, Beastie Boys, Björk *'Marquee' is in 1998 niet gebruikt op zondag 1999 Dit festival bestond voor het eerst uit 3 dagen. Dag 1 *'Main Stage:' Mercury Rev, Pavement, Blur, Trish & Kash, Chemical Brothers *'Marquee:'Praga Khan, Jan van Biesen, Fatboy Slim Dag 2 *'Main Stage:'Soulwax, Monster Magnet, Anouk, Live, Marilyn Manson, Skunk Anansie, Texas, Bryan Adams, Metallica *'Marquee:'Arid, Wilco, Everlast, Lamb, Suzanne Vega, Zita Swoon, Björn Again, Flying Deweale Brothers Dag 3 *'Main Stage:'Noordkaap, Stereophonics, Heather Nova, Placebo, Robbie Williams, Faithless, Lenny Kravitz, R.E.M. *'Marquee:'Cree Summer, De Mens, Tin Star, The Roots, Afro Celt Sound System, GusGus, Green Velvet, Basement Jaxx 2000 Dag 1 *'Main Stage:' Venus, Muse, Nine Inch Nails, Oasis, Praga Khan *'Marquee:' Wheat, Flaming Lips, Death in Vegas, Jan Van Biesen, Luke Slater, Laurent Garnier Dag 2 *'Main Stage:'Metal Molly, HIM, Bomfunk MC's, Groove Armada, Bush, Macy Gray, Live, Moby, Texas *'Marquee:'Gorki, Elliott Smith, Dead Man Ray, Kelis, Horace Andy, Laïs, Suzanne Vega, Arid, El Tattoo del Tigre Dag 3 *'Main Stage:'Krezip, Heideroosjes, Asian Dub Foundation, A Perfect Circle, Soulwax, Counting Crows, Paul Weller, The Cure *'Marquee:'Sandy Dillon, An Pierle, Gomez, Eels, Travis, Lamb 2001 Dag 1 *'Main Stage:' Queens of the Stone Age, Deftones, Tool, Fun Lovin' Criminals, Hooverphonic, Feeder, Manu Chao, Basement Jaxx *'Marquee:' Ash, Wheatus,Talvin Singh, Stereo MCs, St. Germain, Buscemi, Kosheen, Goldfrapp Dag 2 *'Main Stage:' Das Pop, David Gray, The Dandy Warhols, Sting, Beck, Black Crowes, Ben Harper en The Innocent Criminals, Laurent Garnier, Krezip *'Marquee:' Monza, DAAU, Novastar, Aimee Mann, Suzanne Vega, Laïs, George Thorogood, Train, Tom McRae, Reprazent Dag 3 *'Main Stage:' Faithless, Anouk, PJ Harvey, De Mens, Stereophonics, Placebo, Roxy Music, Postmen *'Marquee:' JJ72, Sigur Rós, Grandaddy, Afro Celt Sound System, Mauro, Zita Swoon, Weezer, Incubus, Sparklehorse 2002 Dag 1 *'Main Stage:' Dropkick Murphys, .Calibre, dEUS, Arno, Morcheeba, Chemical Brothers *'Marquee:' The White Stripes, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, 2 Many DJ's, Praga Khan, Green Velvet, Luke Slater, Sonic Youth, The Notwist Dag 2 *'Main Stage:' Hoobastank, Lostprophets, Bush, Nelly Furtado, Queens of the Stone Age, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Rammstein, Within Temptation, Mercury Rev, Madrugada *'Marquee:' Air, Ozark Henry, Roger Sanchez, Calexico, Cornelius, Lambchop, Ed Harcourt Dag 3 *'Main Stage:' Zornik, Kane, Heather Nova, Coldplay, Lamb, Arid, Faithless, Michael Franti & Spearhead, Carl Cox *'Marquee:' Millionaire, Ozomatli, Yann Tiersen, Erykah Badu, Starsailor 2003 De jubileumeditie van Rock Werchter 2003 telde voor het eerst vier dagen. De line-up werd gesierd met grote namen als Metallica, Radiohead, Björk, Moby, Massive Attack, Coldplay en R.E.M. Dag 1 *'Main Stage:' Björk, Radiohead, Underworld Dag 2 *'Main Stage:' The Polyphonic Spree, Morgan Heritage, Feeder, The Roots, Ozark Henry, Moby, Massive Attack *'Pyramid Marquee:' Danko Jones, Susheela Raman, Interpol, Grandaddy, Tricky, Timo Maas, 2 Many DJs Dag 3 *'Main Stage:' Krezip, Stone Sour, Millionaire, Xzibit, Anouk, Stereophonics, Queens Of The Stone Age, Arno, Metallica *'Pyramid Marquee:' Janez Detd., Saian Supa Crew, The Mars Volta, Good Charlotte, The Datsuns, Dave Gahan, Calexico, The Streets, Röyksopp Dag 4 *'Main Stage:' Das Pop, De La Soul, Supergrass, Something Corporate, The Cardigans, Cypress Hill, Counting Crows, Coldplay, REM *'Pyramid Marquee:' Lemon, Zuco 103, Tom McRae, Los Lobos, Skin, Audio Bullys, Moloko, Gotan Project, Buscemi 2004 Donderdag 1 juli *'Main Stage:' Michael Franti & Spearhead, Sean Paul, Pink, The Cure, Basement Jaxx *'Marquee:' The Rapture, Cypress Hill, Flip Kowlier, Admiral Freebee, The Bees Vrijdag 2 juli *'Main Stage:' Triggerfinger, Lostprophets, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, Monster Magnet, Dropkick Murphys, The Darkness, Korn, Metallica *'Marquee:' The Von Bondies, Youngblood Brassband, Sugababes, Nelly Furtado, Kosheen, T Raumschmiere Zaterdag 3 juli *'Main Stage:' The Rasmus, Heideroosjes, Within Temptation, The Black Eyed Peas, Ben Harper (& The innocent Criminals), Wu-Tang Clan, Moloko, Muse, Lenny Kravitz *'Marquee:' Thou, Arsenal, Franz Ferdinand, Joss Stone, Zero 7, Sophia, Novastar, Magnus (DJ set) Zondag 4 juli *'Main Stage:' Danko Jones, Zornik, Starsailor, Lamb, PJ Harvey, Pixies, Placebo, David Bowie(David Bowie zegt af en wordt vervangen door 2manyDJs) *'Marquee:' Girls In Hawaii, Sioen, Roy Paci & Aretuska, Tortoise, Wilco, Jasper Steverlinck, N*E*R*D, Air, El Tattoo Del Tigre 2005 Donderdag 30 juni *'Main Stage:' The Bravery, New Order, Ozark Henry, Snoop Dogg, Chemical Brothers *'Marquee:' Saul Williams, Thievery Corporation, Róisín Murphy, Kraftwerk, Gabriel Rios Vrijdag 1 juli *'Main Stage:' Simple Plan, KT Tunstall, Jimmy Eat World, Within Temptation, Garbage, Velvet Revolver, Green Day, Faithless *'Marquee:' De La Vega, Sioen, Athlete, The Dresden Dolls, The Kills, Monza, Jamie Cullum, Elvis Costello & The Imposters, Armand van Helden Zaterdag 2 juli *'Main Stage:' The Rasmus, Therapy?, Pennywise, Daan, 't Hof van Commerce, The Game, Audioslave, Nine Inch Nails, Rammstein *'Marquee:' ...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead, Rilo Kiley, Admiral Freebee, The Dears, Bloc Party, Millionaire, Interpol, The Tears. Zondag 3 juli *'Main Stage:' Flogging Molly, Daan, Kane, Feeder, Keane, Soulwax, Queens of the Stone Age, Foo Fighters, R.E.M. *'Marquee:' Tom Helsen, Stash, Arsenal, Sarah Bettens, Eagles of Death Metal, Zita Swoon, Tom McRae, Arno 2006 Donderdag 29 juni * Main: Black Eyed Peas, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Manu Chao Radio Bemba Sound System, Tool, Deftones, Matisyahu * Marquee: Roger Sanchez, The Streets, Damian Marley, Kaizers Orchestra, Atmosphere, Death Cab For Cutie Vrijdag 30 juni * Main: The Who, Muse, Anouk, Live, Sean Paul, Kanye West, Editors, Skin * Marquee: Radio Soulwax presents: Vitalic, Soulwax Nite Versions, Tiga, 2 Many DJs, Mogwai, Elbow, A Brand, The Kooks, Secret Machines Zaterdag 1 juli * Main: dEUS, Placebo, Franz Ferdinand, The Raconteurs, Kaiser Chiefs, Arctic Monkeys, Arsenal, Wolfmother * Marquee: Sigur Rós, Goldfrapp, Calexico, Donavon Frankenreiter, An Pierlé and white velvet, Absynthe Minded, Xavier Rudd Zondag 2 juli * Main: Depeche Mode, Hooverphonic, Ben Harper and the Innocent Criminals, Robert Plant & the Strange Sensation, Starsailor, Eels, Danko Jones, Nailpin * Marquee: Super Discount, Laurent Garnier & Bugge Wesseltoft feat. Philippe Nadaud, Hard-Fi, Leela James, Bettye LaVette, Collective Soul 2007 Donderdag 28 juni * Main : Billy Talent, Zornik,My Chemical Romance, Marilyn Manson, Björk, Muse * Marquee:Milow, Air Traffic, Rufus Wainwright, Air, Beastie Boys, Dr. Lektroluv Vrijdag 29 juni * Main : The Van Jets, Enter Shikari, Kings of Leon, Kaiser Chiefs, Bloc Party, Queens of the Stone Age, Arctic Monkeys, Pearl Jam * Marquee : Jason Mraz, Oi Va Voi, Joan As Police Woman, Sioen, Lily Allen, Admiral Freebee, Satellite Party, Gabriel Rios Zaterdag 30 juni * Main : Heideroosjes, Razorlight, Amy Winehouse, Snow Patrol, The Killers, Peter Gabriel, Keane, The Chemical Brothers * Marquee : The Bravery, The Hold Steady, Blonde Redhead, Klaxons, Goose, Arno, The Good The Bad and The Queen, LCD Soundsystem Zondag 1 juli * Main : !!!, Mastodon, The Kooks, Interpol, Incubus, Metallica, Faithless * Marquee : Stijn, Cold War Kids, Maxïmo Park, John Legend, Frank Black, Damien Rice, The Australian Pink Floyd Show, Tori Amos 2008 Donderdag 3 juli * Main Stage: The Chemical Brothers, Counting Crows, Air Traffic, R.E.M., Lenny Kravitz, Mika, * Marquee: 2 Many DJs, Shameboy, The National, Soulwax, Modern Skirts, Vampire Weekend Vrijdag 4 juli * Main Stage: Neil Young, Moby, The Verve, Air Traffic (ter vervanging van Babyshambles), Jay-Z, Slayer, Monza, The Blackbox Revelation * Marquee: My Morning Jacket, Digitalism, Duffy, Hot Chip, Zita Swoon, Ben Folds, Patrick Watson, Cool Kids, Zaterdag 5 juli * Main Stage: Radiohead, Kings of Leon, Editors, The Hives, Sigur Ros, Ben Harper & the innocent criminals, Gossip, The Whigs * Marquee: Gnarls Barkley, Roisin Murphy, KT Tunstall, Kate Nash, Donavon Frankenreiter, Band of Horses, MGMT, Galactic Zondag 6 juli * Main Stage: dEUS, Kaiser Chiefs, The Kooks, Beck, The Raconteurs, John Butler Trio, Panic! At The Disco, Anouk, * Marquee: Underworld, Justice, Mark Ronson, Grinderman, Hercules and Love Affair, Tim Vanhamel, Devotchka, Nightwish 2009 2010 2011 De voorlopige line-up: Ticketprijzen 78 euro voor een dagticket en 195 euro voor een combiticket. Trivia *In 2007 kon men, zoals de vorige twee jaren, dankzij de organisatie AmuseeVous met het polsbandje van het festival de hele zomer gratis binnen in 48 musea van de Benelux. In dat jaar maakten ruim 10 000 festivalbezoekers daar gebruik van. *Op Rock Werchter worden elk jaar honderden Rode Kruisvrijwilligers -en hulpverleners ingezet om de nodige interventies, verzorgingen en afvoeren uit te voeren. Per Rock Werchter-dag maken ongeveer 4.000 mensen gebruik van de diensten van het Rode Kruis. *In 2008 kon men op vertoon van he polsbandje naar de tentoonstelling It's not only Rock-'n-Roll, Baby! van BOZAR EXPO. Externe link * Officiële website Categorie:Muziekfestival in België Categorie:Evenement in Vlaanderen Categorie:Rotselaar Categorie:Torhout Categorie:Humo